


Backstory

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: Seongwu hated the smell of roses because it reminded him of funerals.





	Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Used word prompts for a writing exercise and explored Now is Enough.
> 
> Reading Now is Enough will be helpful but kind of not required. :)
> 
> (I may or may not have chosen the word prompts to fit the colour of the original story)
> 
> Also, Happy New Year to everyone celebrating it!

**_Rose_ **

Seongwu hated the smell of roses because it reminded him of funerals.

As a young boy, he’s not especially into flowers - Seongwu was indifferent to them, so to speak - despite maintaining a flower garden in their old residence. But he took a particular dislike in roses. As if the innocent whiff of the flower will take away another person he holds dear in his life. 

At a young age of seven, his father succumbed to cancer. His father loved them and has requested that there be dozens and dozens of roses as they bid him their last goodbye. The scent of roses engulfed his wake and that etched deeply into Seongwu’s memory.

 

**_Summer_ **

It was summer when Daniel first met Seongwu as a transferee from another city. The shy boy rarely talked even if all the girls from his year were pining for him. One hot summer morning, Daniel decided to muster up the courage and talk to Seongwu.

Little did he know that on that particular day he decided to offer a water bottle to Seongwu after their PE class that it was Seongwu’s birthday. Seongwu had made it a point to be friends with him as the nice boy who gave him water on a particularly hot summer afternoon.

 

**_Elaborate_ **

Daniel’s friends didn’t need further explanation when the boy decided to enroll to Seongwu’s high school. 

Although he was accepted to a science high school that would increase his chances of getting into the medical university of his choice, he still picked the arts school Seongwu went to.

“I still like dancing, you know,” he told his friends. But they all knew it was Ong Seongwu he really liked.

  


**_Anger_ **

When they were in college, Seongwu had been contacted by his then talent manager for a modeling gig in Seoul. It wasn’t the first time Seongwu was offered such, so he accepted and went to Seoul alone. It was a harmless jeans photoshoot that required him to pose without a shirt on. 

When the photoshoot was almost finished, an angry Daniel came barreling in the studio and demanded Seongwu to put a shirt on and go home with him.

The photographer, a woman in her thirties, just laughed at the flushed face of Seongwu, blush crawling to his bare chest. She waved the shoot to finish and patted Seongwu lightly on the arm to tell him he has done well, as always.

She also didn’t forget to tease Seongwu later that evening about telling his _boyfriend_ to not get too excited when the pictures are released.

  


**_Alluring_ **

Daniel flipped through the pages of the magazine ignoring the most popular stars posing for the camera. He only bought a copy because Seongwu’s photoshoot from a while back were printed there.

The younger boy had burst into the studio demanding Seongwu to put on his shirt. It was unreasonable and embarrassingly stupid of him but he couldn’t bear other people looking at Seongwu’s bare chest without imagining indecent and lustful things.

He had always thought Seongwu has an amazing body, having seen him stripped down to his boxers whenever their group of friends went to the sea. But the photos that came out of the shoot were alluring enough to have Daniel drool on it more than once.

(He may have also flipped through the magazine more than once - twelve times that day, to be precise.)

  


**_Cake_ **

The oven Seongwu bought was the tabletop kind, the one that’s big enough for baking cookies and cupcakes, or roasting a small whole chicken. It was the one his extra money for the month could buy without reducing the money that goes to his savings account. It was a reward for finishing his first year of employment and also an early Christmas present for himself as the mall has put up the appliance on sale.

Feeling extra adventurous after successfully baking cookies, Seongwu decided to bake a chiffon cake. He had bought sprinkles, edible beads, and a cat-shaped cake topper.

Seongwu sighed as he glanced at the calendar from across the room.

December ten. He packed the candies and pushed aside the readied ingredients. Nobody’s going to appreciate it anyway.

  


**_Wind_ **

The cold wind breezed through Daniel as he stood outside Seongwu’s apartment building. He knew Seongwu marched on his second graduation but he had assisted in an open-heart surgery that his senior doctor advised him to attend.

After six hours in the operating room, Daniel rushed out of the hospital mumbling various excuses to his resident mates and made his way to the graduation hall, sunflower bouquet in hand. Figuring he was late for the event anyway, Daniel made a u-turn and went to Seongwu’s apartment instead. But the lights were off and, really, it has been long since he and Seongwu have seen and talked to each other.

So he left the bouquet at the entrance and returned to the hospital. It poured that night and in the morning, the cleaner picked up the wilted sunflowers and threw them just before Seongwu went out for his morning run.  


 

**_Accept_ **

Seongwu’s mother disliked Daniel from the beginning. Coming from a broken family, she was decided that this boy will leave Seongwu, too.

Seongwu was never one to disobey his mother, and choosing Daniel over her was probably the first time he has defied the woman who had sacrificed a lot for him.

But exactly a year after Seongwu and Daniel began living together, his mother has sent in kimchi and plum juice. Seongwu has immediately called her and arranged to formally introduce his boyfriend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and reaching up to here!
> 
> Comments and kudos are <3
> 
> As usual, you can catch me @perfdanik on twitter. Let's squeal ONGNIEL or something. :)))))


End file.
